


Fifty Shades of Tchaikovsky

by carolsofbellagio



Category: Classical Music RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tchaikovsky - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolsofbellagio/pseuds/carolsofbellagio
Summary: ... or the nerd crossover no one asked for.80 +
Relationships: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	Fifty Shades of Tchaikovsky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely crack, but well researched crack, nonetheless.

Chapter I

The Queen of Spades

_Pyotr Illych_

He looked up as the sound of canons rung through the streets of Moscow. Flinching at loud sounds was almost ingrained in him. He was always flinching.

“Jesus, Pyotr, I didn´t know you had it in you.” 

The spectacle was over, the entirety of the Moscow celebrating their newly elected musical messiah. Modest Tchaikovsky was cradling his brother´s coat as Pyotr made his way through the crowd to meet him.

“There is a lot of things you don´t yet know about me, brother, ” Pyotr smirked as he pulled his silky fur-coat out of Modest´s hands, studying the material for a moment. It was too large and impractical for his taste, but he knew it was just the kind that high society would nod their heads at. His brother laughed. 

“So, got any news from Madame von Meck?” Modest asked, before interlocking his arms with his brother to prevent himself from slipping on the icy pavement “Still ignoring your letters?”

When he didn't get any coherent reply, he turned to face Pyotr, looking at him with an apologetic smile as he noticed his brother tense at the touch, a shameful sentiment in his glacier coloured eyes. He whispered into the night.

“Pyotr, we´re brothers. Everyone knows that.”

The older Tchaikovsky kept silent, merely picking up the pace. He mumbled so that his voice was almost lost in the wind.

"You might think so, Modya, but Moscow is not the conservatory." 

They continued their walk, and the next thing he knew, they were at the door of their hotel room. The room was elegant and posh, with two separate rooms and a living room. A living currently occupied by none other than Nadezhda von Meck. 

“Pyotr, do me a favour? Don´t say a word,” the madame said, icy calm, as she made her way to greet them. Modest stared into her blue eyes with ardour and confusion, grabbing at her pale hand to plant a kiss eagerly. “Madame von Meck! What an honour. What are you - excuse me madame, doing here? How did you get in? We were both just discussing -”

He was cut short by his brother gently kicking his shin. A stern look on his face. 

He watched the woman laugh, plopping herself quite unceremoniously on one of the red sitting chairs. Seeing his sponsor in person and in such benevolent mood made him want to jump out of the window - out of excitement, of course. The last time he had seen the lady up close, was at a premiere, which happened to be the first time they saw each other, despite the years of conversing and financial support from her side.

“Actually, there is reason for my sudden appearance, I´m a rather busy woman as you know,” Nadezhda commented, watching the two brothers closely. “I´ve got something that maybe one of you could explain - or rather, lack there of it.“

Pyotr exchanged a curious glance with Modya. Respectable women such as von Meck never appeared in a man´s dwelling, let alone unaccompanied. 

“I presume you have good reason to come here alone?” he suggested, afraid of being caught in an inappropriate situation. The lady simply smiled, presumably reading his thoughts. She extended her hand to him, revealing a brilliant green gemstone.

“Care to explain what this was doing in your last letter?”


End file.
